


Mistlewoe

by hazelNuts



Series: Winter/Holiday Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: inell asked: "Holiday prompt: Stiles/Boyd, mistletoe and mutual pining"





	Mistlewoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

So far, Stiles has kissed Scott, Allison, Kira, and Mason, and he’d known it would only be a matter of time before he’d end up under the mistletoe with Boyd, no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. Because that’s just the way his luck works, it’s always bad.

Stiles swallows as he stands on his tiptoes. He can smell Boyd’s cologne, subtle but distinctive, a warm scent that fits Boyd perfectly. His hands twitch to reach for Boyd’s face or hands, so he quickly stuffs them in his pockets. All his focus is on keeping his breathing and heartbeat even.

When their lips touch, Stiles wants to revel in the softness and warmth of it, but he can’t. Boyd isn’t into him and surely would not appreciated a… more intimate kiss. So instead of pressing forward like he desperately wants to, Stiles steps back. He grins up at Boyd, who is blinking down at him.

‘I’m pretty sure I’ve kissed most of my bros tonight,’ Stiles says, putting more joviality in his voice than he’s feeling. He thumps Boyd in the shoulder. ‘Merry Christmas, dude.’

Stiles doesn’t look back as he makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of ice cold water. His feel like they’re on fire.

For the rest of the night, Stiles stays as far away from Boyd as he can. It’s hard work. Boyd seems to have picked up the uncanny ability to pop up out of nowhere from Derek, and every time Stiles turns around, he’s there. Until suddenly he’s not.

Malia and Derek have already left the party, and Mason, Corey, Liam and Hayden will soon be picked up by Liam’s dad. Most of the pack is slowly making its way to Scott’s front door. Boyd is staying over, same as Stiles and Kira, so he must still be here. Somewhere.

After a search of the house proofs fruitless, Stiles checks outside. He eventually finds Boyd sitting on a chair standing against the back of the house, just outside of the light streaming from the windows.

‘What are you doing out here?’ Stiles asks, hugging himself tightly to preserve warmth. ‘It’s freezing.’

‘Clearing my head.’

‘Okay… From what? Something happen?’

Boyd turns to look at him, his eyebrows raised. ‘We kissed and then you called me bro and dude. That was not how our first kiss was supposed to go.’

‘Well, you know nothing ever really… turns out… how it’s…’ Stiles falls silent as Boyd’s words sink in and settle into a little corner in his heart. ‘You’ve thought about our first kiss.’

Boyd quickly faces forward again. His expression is a mixture of hope and fear.

Stiles steps closer, a smile on his lips. When he settles himself on Boyd’s lap, the chair creaking ominously, Boyd looks down at him and Stiles his own smile mirrored back at him.

‘How about a do-over?’ Stiles suggests. ‘We’ll forget that other one, which was too awkward, and public, and too much of me holding back.’

‘Okay,’ Boyd agrees. He leans in, pressing their lips together, and this time, Stiles presses back.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
